I Have A Son
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: A take on how the relationship between Superman's and Superboy's relationship should have turned out. father/son fic


When Clark thinks back on the beginning of his and Conner journey, he doesn't back to when on July fourth, he and the rest of the league flying down to the young heroes who stood amongst the wreckage of a once highly established Cadmus lab. Everyone was quiet as they landed. The young heroes stood together strong, not defiantly but respectfully, as they always had.

But the picture was different.

It wasn't the scenery. It wasn't the noticeable bruises and not too serious looking injuries the children had. It was a pair of oceanic sapphire blue eyes. Eye's you didn't find on this planet.

They belonged to a boy. He looked to be in his late teen years. Built lean and strong. Tall for someone his age. His hair jet black, short and spiked. He wore a torn up white skin tight suit. For some reason alarm bells were sounding off in Clark's head. Usually that happened when something life changing was going to happen to the kryptonian. So when the boy stepped away from the group to stand in-front of him, Superman's eyes slightly narrowed in caution.

The boy grabbed at the hanging torn piece of fabric at his chest and flipped it to reveal Clark's family crest. The S-shield that Jor-El and told him meant hope on his races home world.

But at that moment, all 'S' could stand for was- _Shit. . . Sweet mother of shit! _While Clark frowned upon profanity, shit was the only word his mind could form.

The boy looked at him with hope, and a tad bit of nervousness. Clark didn't- _couldn't_ think straight. His face twisted in anger. In turn it swiped the look off the boys face, and then he donned a look of hurt, anger. That he didn't understand why Superman was looking at him like that.

Not one of Clark's finest moments. It definitely ranked up there with getting killed by Doomsday and once nearly blowing up the farm. Especially what with him not being able to look the boy in the eye and flying away like a coward after the young boy revealed he was his clone.

He did it again in August, when the boy- know known as Superboy- tried helping him with some heavy duty bridged work in Metropolis. Clark was quick to dismiss himself.

Coward.

Bruce later got on his case about it when he invited him to one of his favorite dinners in the city. Dressed as mild mannered Clark Kent he sat across from the billionaire playboy, who was also his best friend.

" Anything gentlemen?" Asked their waiter.

" Apple pie," said Clark.

" Devils food," was Bruce's order. When the waiter left with their orders, Clark knew it was time to get down to business. Because, after all it was Bruce. Bruce's didn't call you over just to chat and relax.

" Something tell me this isn't about desert," Clark says jokingly. Bruce sighs.

" The boy needs you."

Damn. So things were going this route. Clark closed his eyes and breathed heavily. " I see." Was all he could say.

" I don't think you do Clark." The billionaire took a sip of his coffee. " Look. . . I know he. . .Troubles you. But you have to face reality. He is _here_. You have to get over the why or how."

" You make it sound so simple."

" But I know it isn't. I know it isn't easy on you. And I also know that right now? It isn't easy for the boy either. Right know we have a super-powered teen walking around unsure of himself and the world around him." Another coffee take. " Sound familiar?"

The waiter came back with their orders. Clark looked down at his pie, not feeling much like eating it anymore. " He has Canary. He has you."

" But we aren't Kryptonians. _We_ can't fully relate to him. But _you_ can Clark." Clark was about to protest but Bruce beat him to it. " Remember when you were a teenager?"

Clark shut his mouth. Bruce continued. " Remember Smallville? Back when you had all this power but didn't understand how to use it? When you would look into the sky and wonder where you came from and why you were put here on this planet? When you wondered who your parents were?"

" Why did I tell you this?" Clark grumbled. Bruce ignored it.

" Do you really want that for him Clark? Do you really want him to feel like you did back then? Like a freak?"

Bruce cocked his head to one side, watching the Kryptonians face tighten. His words were sinking in thankfully. Bruce expected much more resistance. This was good. It was progress. But the caped crusader had to admit, it was very unsettling for him to see his friend In such a state.

He was beginning to assume that the boy scout actually was disgusted by his clone. Which would have been down right shocking to Bruce. He had never seen Clark express such feelings towards someone. Maybe Luthor or Darkseid, but that was because they were villains.

" What would you suggest I do?" Clark asked after a few minutes of silence. Bruce wiped his lips with a napkin after he finished his plate.

" Teach him how to use his powers. Tell him hello here and there. Let him know he has a mentor to guild him through this Clark. I'm not saying go introduce him to your parents or show him your fortress, just let him know he has somebody."

" You make it sound like we're you and Richard." The aliens drank from his cup of orange juice. Bruce smirked.

" You did tell me you wanted kids." If it were possible, Clark would have choked on his juice. Bruce handed him a napkin to cough into. When he was done he looked at the human incredulous.

" You can't be serious!" Heads turned in their direction. The alien waved apologetically at the onlookers. He fished out a ten dollar bill for his dessert and excused himself.

" Um. . .Work! I have to get to work." He was out of the dinner so fast he almost used super speed. Bruce shock his head, but smiled in amusement behind his cup of coffee. Taking out his phone he made an important phone call.

" Dinah? Yes, it's Bruce. . . I wanted to talk to you about Superboy."

"_You did tell me you wanted kids."_

"_You did tell me you wanted kids."_

"_You did tell me you wanted kids."_

"_. . .Wanted Kids."_

" Shut up Bruce." Clark hissed to himself. His legs shooting forward like pistons, moving through a crowd of people. He couldn't even do his Clark Kent walk, striding forward like Superman.

If his mind had been disheveled before, it had know been thrown in a blender. Kids? Or singular in this case, so. . . Kid? Superboy as his kid? His son?

No.

No. No. No. No. No. Nooooooooooo. NO!

Where did Bruce get off saying something like that?! You don't just drop something like that on someone. You just don't! Clark felt like the man threw a piece of kryptonite at him.

He looked around, desperate for a distraction.

Something. Anything.

The sound of multiple fire engines was just what he needed. Super speeding into an ally he took on his other persona. He spotted a building on fire from his spot in the sky. Acting quickly, he flew in through one of the open windows. Using his icy breath he killed off most of the fire and led the trapped occupants outside to the ambulances.

Reporters were there waiting for him. Lois included. But Clark didn't want to see her. He really just wanted . . .Well he wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment. Except for his racing thoughts on Superboy to go away.

" Luna? Luna?!" A woman was searching around frantically pushing people out of the way. Superman pulled her to a halt.

" Whats wrong Ma'am?"

" Superman! I think my daughter is still in the building!"

" I'll check," he assured her. The building could have been worse. The hallways and apartments were blacked on the surface, but the interior would still hold. He extinguished the fire before it became too bad. He heard sobbing in one of the staircases and found a small girl covered in soot.

" Luna?" The girl looked up at him and brightened.

" Superman!" She ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms. The girl hugged him tightly. Clark smiled, but then out of nowhere, it wasn't little Luna in arms.

He saw Superboy.

His eyes widened at the mental image. What the heck? A small pressure in his chest formed as the picture appeared again. Leaving him confused and dumbfounded once again.

The woman cried and pulled her child into her arms. Luna cried back. The three of them were hit with the flashing of camera's. Only, Clark didn't take notice of them. Looking at the mother and daughter, the love shared between them, he imagined him and Superboy like that.

Could that even be possible? Could he really have a. . .A son?

"_You did tell me you wanted kids."_

Could Bruce be right?

Clark had long given up the dream of children when Jor-El explained that Kryptonian biology has show his race only being able to breed with their own. Or at least they never found a compatible race before.

But now it seemed that there was a shining star of hope. Was Superboy that star? Again he had to ask himself.

Could he really have a son?

" Superman!" The sound of Lois's shouting brought him back to earth.

" Um. . .What?"

" Jeez, Supes. Your super-hearing malfunctioning or something?" Jimmy was by her side chuckling. The upbeat young man had his camera out and recording as usual.

" Hey Superman. Is everything okay?"

" Oh um, hey Jimmy. And yes, I'm fine."

" You sure? Cause you keep staring at the mom and daughter over there. What you thinking about your own kid or something?" It was meant as a joke. Superman has never show or gave any indication to having kids before. The many reporters around Clark laughed or chuckled at Jimmy's antics. Luna's mother even blushed as she overheard.

Luna ran towards him, and Clark scooped her up into his arms again. She squealed in delight.

" Superman can we fly?" Begged the little girl.

" Hmm. . . I don't know. . .Only if your mother allows it?" they both looked at her. The woman laughed and gave the green light. People watched and recorded Superman making the little girl laugh and smile by flying around the block.

Clark imagined what it would be like if he and Superboy went flying together for the first time. He imagined it scene for scene. Him teaching the clone how to fly, soaring freely the way he and Kara once did. It made the pressure in his chest build. What the feeling was, he still had no idea.

" Okay Luna, time to go down." The girl pouted but nodded. He handed her back to her mother.

" Still good with kids I see, big blue," Lois said from her spot by Jimmy. Clark rolled his eyes at the nickname.

" Superman?" Called the little girl.

" Yes Luna?"

" Do you have any kids?" All eyes were on the little girl.

" Luna!" her mother scolded.

In that moment things would change. That moment were Clark heard the little girls question and the silence that followed. His mouth was taken control by something else. Without thinking Clark spoke four words that would change everything from this point on. The starter of a new beginning. For him and for Superboy. A moment Clark would looked back on many times over the following years.

" I have a son."


End file.
